


"What Would Thor Do?"

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized four and a half year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Angelm wanted to know what would happen to Beliskner.So this ends what turned out to be a mini series.Disclaimer: Take a guess. Go ahead. But the answer is I own nothing.++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's guardian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	"What Would Thor Do?"

So an Asgard and a reindeer walk into a bar. LOL!  
No that's not the title of this story. Just having some fun with it.

++++

_Stargate Command_

_General Hammond's office_

Thor's big black eyes widened as he stared at the animal in front of him. In turn the reindeer stared back. Tilting his head from one side to the other studying it, the reindeer mimicked his movements. When he blinked his eyes so did the animal. Feeling what the humans refer to as frustration, Thor turned to General Hammond. "Why should I take it with me?"

An unhappy Daniel stood beside Beliskner, one hand gently stroking her back. "Santa gave her to me as a present but Jack said we can't afford to let our neighbors, or anyone for that matter, see her fly. It already happened once."

"Saint Nickolas has been giving me problems ever since I can remember," Thor complained, blinking several times.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. "You mean you know Santa Claus?"

"Of course. All the Asgards are familiar with him." Staring up at Colonel O'Neill, Thor continued. "There have been a few times, more than I would have liked, when we have had to help him deliver all those presents to the children of your planet."

" _Oooooh!_ " Glancing at the adult's puzzled frowns, Daniel grinned. "Santa has _Asgard elves_. _That is so cool!_ "

"Daniel," Thor snipped. "The Asgard are not _elves_."

"If you say so." Chortling, Daniel patted Beliskner's head.

"I understand that you have named her after my ship." Watching the little boy nod his head, Thor walked over to where Daniel stood with the reindeer. "I am not certain whether to be honored or not."

"So will you keep her, Thor." Sad but understanding why she couldn't be with him, Daniel couldn't have thought of a better race of aliens for Beliskner to be with.

"I will do better than that." Touching his armband Thor said, "Say goodbye to her now." Waiting for the child to do so, he then pushed several buttons and a beam of light engulfed the small animal. In a blink of an eye she disappeared. "Now Beliskner is on my ship and I shall deliver her directly to Saint Nickolas at the North Pole."

Pleased that Beliskner was going back to Santa, Daniel had a request. However before he uttered a word Jack held up a hand stopping him. "But I didn't get a chance to say anything," he whined, followed by a pout.

"I know you very well, kiddo," Jack snapped. "You were going to hitch a ride with Thor to see the big guy. Nope. Not gonna happen."

"You're always spoiling my fun." Crossing his arms, Daniel glared at his guardian.

"Now, Daniel," General Hammond smiled down at the boy, "you should be happy your pet's going back to its owner. At least nothing will happen to her back home."

"I guess." Still not really happy with any of this, Daniel knew when he was beaten.

"Once I get there I will explain everything to Saint Nickolas and why I am returning your present back." Placing a hand on top of the boy's head, Thor patted it a few times. "I am also going to tell him to give you something else instead."

"He already gave me a jewel that's supposed to eventually help in restoring me to my normal age." Shrugging, Daniel looked Thor in the eyes. It helped that they were about the same height. "I had already figured out even before that that he's one of the Ancients."

"You mean that was not obvious from the start?" Wondering at the silence that filled the room, and the obvious amusement that covered Daniel's face, Thor didn't wait for a response. "I doubt that jewel was meant to be part of your Christmas gift."

"Thor, would you please tell Santa Claus to make sure the next present he gives Daniel is not _aerodynamically inclined_." Relieved when the tiny alien nodded his head, General Hammond sent the colonel a relieved look.

"I will make sure Saint Nickolas next give is something special, Daniel." Standing slightly back from everyone now, Thor touched several buttons on his armband again. "Farewell, my friends." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Jack, you sure know how to ruin a kid's Christmas." Disgruntled over it all, Daniel gave his guardian the stink eye.

"Ah, come on, Danny. You had to know you couldn't keep her around the place."

"Yeah but I thought at least Beliskner could stay at the SGC." Looking at how the general appeared a bit out of sorts, Daniel bit his tongue and didn't say anything else.

Hoping to appease the kid, Jack said, "You still have a ton of presents to open and that doesn't count all the gifts still to come from all of your friends."

"Well Sam did tell me she had something awesome to give me." Waving goodbye to General Hammond, Daniel went to leave. "Think I'll go visit her."

After the door closed behind the boy, Hammond turned to the younger man. "Should I be worried?"

"The worst that could happen is the kid blows up our house if Carter gives him some kind of doohickey." His smile quickly faded at the look the general gave him. "Maybe I should pump her for intel."

"Do that, Colonel. You do that. I don't think my heart could stand any more surprises." When his second-in-command left, Hammond sat down behind his desk. Reaching for the red phone, he was quickly put through. "Yes, Sir, Mr. President. There will not be anymore flyovers at the O'Neill household." Listening to POTUS, Hammond chuckled. "Yes, Thor's taking care of everything." Exchanging a few more words, he then ended the call.

Shaking his head, Hammond thought back to the strange events of the past few days. Discovering Santa Claus was an Ancient rated high on the list. Followed by Daniel's reindeer and topped off by contacting Thor. This would be one Christmas that none of them would forget for a long time to come.

The End


End file.
